


L'ultima parola

by Geilie



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Movie, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Implied Slash, Letters, M/M, Missing Scene, Tragic Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Certi giorni si aspettava quasi di trovare una risposta nella cassetta delle lettere, e allora scacciava l’illusione e si dava del povero vecchio – stupido vecchio romantico, proprio come gli avrebbe detto Frobisher – e il suo cuore si incrinava un altro po’.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultima parola

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:**  L'ultima parola  
>  **Autore:**  Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:**  Certi giorni si aspettava quasi di trovare una risposta nella cassetta delle lettere, e allora scacciava l’illusione e si dava del povero vecchio – stupido vecchio romantico, proprio come gli avrebbe detto Frobisher – e il suo cuore si incrinava un altro po’.  
>  **Fandom:**  Cloud Atlas  
>  **Personaggi:**  Rufus Sixsmith/Robert Frobisher  
>  **Rating:**  verde; Pg13  
>  **Genere:**  angst, introspettivo, sentimentale  
>  **Avvertimenti:**  Movieverse (perché quel bacio sotto le stelle di Corsica mi chiamava a gran voce), What if? e Missing Moment  
>  **Beta:**  nessuno  
>  **Parole:**  465 (Word)  
>  **Note:**  non sono granché soddisfatta del finale, ma pazienza... Era da un po' che volevo scrivere qualcosa su questi due, su Sixsmith in particolare, e galeotti furono l'ultima Drabble Night delle Muse e questo prompt di [FinnAndTera](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=108076): "Il personaggio/i personaggi leggono/scrivono/hanno una corrispondenza di lettere."  
> Insomma, dai: personaggi che si scrivono – e che si scrivono lettere, nello specifico? Gridava Sixsmith/Frobisher da ogni poro, ho  _dovuto_  cedere.

 

Rufus continuò a scrivergli.

Rispose a quell’ultima lettera, all’inizio, perché sentiva di doverlo fare. Sentiva di volere l’ultima parola, per una volta, e così si mise alla scrivania dell’albergo in cui aveva preso alloggio, quello stesso pomeriggio, e scrisse “Mio caro Frobisher” in cima. Scrisse e scrisse, riempì due fogli interi prima che il dolore gli mozzasse il fiato e la rabbia gli facesse spezzare il pennino sulla pagina.

Il mattino dopo tirò fuori un pennino nuovo e si rimise a scrivere: voleva disperatamente che il dialogo continuasse, voleva l’ultima parola, poi si rese conto che una parola sola non gli sarebbe bastata, non quel giorno, e continuò a cercarla.

 

Continuò a cercare quell’ultima parola per giorni e non la trovò; la sua mente tutta angoli retti e assiomi, quella sua brillante mente di scienziato, osò suggerirgli che una simile parola sarebbe sempre rimasta fuori portata, che tanto valeva fermarsi e tornare al rifugio dei numeri, alla realtà. Ma la sua mente di scienziato, tutta angoli retti e assiomi, di fronte a Frobisher si era sempre piegata in bellissime approssimazioni, in irregolarità piene di fascino e terrore, e dunque Rufus continuò a cercare e a scrivergli, per mesi e per anni.

Era Frobisher l’unico a cui sentiva di poter confidare ogni più grande e inconfessabile segreto, anche un Frobisher fatto solo di carta e inchiostro e ricordi. Era Frobisher l’orecchio gentile – gentile come in vita raramente era stato – pronto ad ascoltarlo e consolarlo, a farlo sentire libero, vivo, vero. Era Frobisher l’unico con cui Rufus si sentisse se stesso, se stesso e intero, senza bisogno di mentire o nascondersi o essere vago col collega che voleva presentargli la sorella perché l’età per essere scapolo senza dare nell’occhio aveva cominciato ad essere alle sue spalle.

Frobisher, sempre Frobisher.

E così, quando tornava a casa e lasciava sulla soglia la sua maschera di fisico pluripremiato, metteva nel suo giradischi il Sestetto, prendeva carta e penna e scriveva: poteva quasi rivedere quel cielo stellato di Corsica, se solo alzava lo sguardo; poteva quasi sentire la brezza di mare sulla pelle e la carezza lieve delle labbra di Robert sulle proprie; poteva sentirlo cantare una fuga di Bach a mezza voce.

Si scopriva a sorridere, in quei momenti; a volte a piangere. Certi giorni si aspettava quasi di trovare una risposta nella cassetta delle lettere, e allora scacciava l’illusione e si dava del povero vecchio – stupido vecchio romantico, proprio come gli avrebbe detto Frobisher – e il suo cuore si incrinava un altro po’.

Ma continuò a scrivere fino all’ultimo giorno e, alla fine, accolse i proiettili del suo assassino col sospiro sereno di colui che sa di andare in un posto migliore. Ci sarebbe stato Frobisher, forse quel cielo di Corsica, e a Rufus, davvero, non serviva desiderare altro.

 


End file.
